Dead in the water
by Charlie.Ambre
Summary: Clarke is leading reapers toward waterfalls in an attempt to save her friends. As she is falling, she can't stop thinking of a certain Bellamy Blake... This used to be a song-fic based on the song "Dead in the Water" by Ellie Goulding. It no longer is.


_Hello guys! So this is my first Bellarke fanfiction. It used to be a song-fic but it is still a one-shot. I hope that you'll like it._

_**I'm not a native English speaker** so I hope that my mistakes won't bother you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything: the characters, the universe... All of that belongs to other people._

* * *

><p>"Dead in the water"<p>

A (used to be) Bellarke song-fic.

Clarke was running as fast as she could. And yet, it wasn't enough. The reapers were going to catch her up anytime soon. And she'd die. She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready. She still had so many things to fulfill. Her friends back in Camp Jaha needed her help.

Her people and the grounders had saved the 47 people from the sky kept in Mount Weather. They had saved them but reapers got sent after us. And now Clarke was running to save her life.

She got separated from her friends. She was running in the forest, trying to make the reapers chase her and not her friends.

She thought that she'd be able to shake them off but... She had failed and now they were about to catch her up. She didn't want to give up the fight but she could feel a burning pain growing into her chest. Slowly but surely, she was slowing down. And the reapers were speeding up.

Since Finn's death, less than a month ago, she had lived her life without actually living it. Finn's death was haunting her. That's why she had decided to focus on saving her friends. This new goal had helped her not sinking. That and Bellamy. Bellamy Blake was her co-leader. He was her friend. And somehow, he had become more.

She was seeing Finn everywhere. When it happened, she would clench her fists. Bellamy would notice that and, without saying a word, he would gently take her hand and press it softly. He knew what she was going through. He also knew that she couldn't sleep because of her nightmares so he had started watching her while she was sleeping. He wanted her to feel protected. And it worked.

Now, she was feeling so grateful. He had helped her, supported her. This is how she realized that he cared for her at least as much as he cared for Octavia. And knowing that made her feel special. She had killed one of her friends, a boy she used to love. She should have been disgusted by herself. But Bellamy Blake still cared for her, still liked her. He showed her that she was worth fighting for.

Clarke suddenly stopped running. She had reached waterfalls. She didn't hesitate and jumped. She had already done that before, with Anya, when they both escaped from Mount Weather. Now she was all alone. But the fall seemed as endless as the first time.

As she was falling, she let her thoughts wander.

She was a totally different person now. She wasn't a princess anymore. She was a warrior, a leader, sometimes a healer. Bellamy was a different person too. He wasn't a jerk anymore. He was a warrior, a leader and... Her savior. If there was still a princess hidden inside of her then Bellamy was a her knight in shining armor. That much she knew was true. She had wanted to tell him for a while how much he meant to her. She somehow did when she told him she couldn't lose him too. But she wasn't sure that he understood what she was implying.

Bellamy was holding her hand as they were running out of Mount Weather. Before they leave for the rescue mission he told her that he'd do anything to bring all of their friends home. Her included. And so, as they were trying to escape the Mount Weather men's bullets, he held her hand. To make sure that they wouldn't get separated. They ran off of the mountain when they heard the reapers coming. Bellamy let her hand go.

"Run!" He screamed. "I'm gonna hold them back with some grounders."

"No!" She replied. "There are waterfalls around here. I'm gonna lead them there."

"Clarke..."

"Bellamy. You have to trust me on this."

He had let her go. Because they were partners and partners had to trust each other. But she could see in his eyes that he didn't like her plan.

She had waited outside for the repears. When they saw her, they immediately chased her. Reapers could be stupid this way. Their lust for blood would cause their downfall.

When Clarke's body dived in the water, her ankle savagely hit a rock. She felt pain. It was broken, she could have bet it. The bite of the cold water was a sort of electroshock. She started swimming but her broken ankle was making things extremely difficult. She eventually reached the surface and took a breath of fresh air before being pulled underwated again by the current. She fought like a crazy to swim toward the surface again. She ignored her pain as much as she could. But it wasn't enough. The current was too strong and she was too weak. She could barely move her arms now. She had no strenght left. She was all alone and she was going to drown. Then she saw him. Finn. He was holding out a hand toward her. All she had to do was taking it.

Her lifestory unfolded before her eyes. She saw her dad's warm smile again. Her mother healing people. Wells playing chess. The arrival on Earth. Jasper fighting for his life. Atom's death. Octavia disapproving her brother's methods. Raven being an amazing mechanic. Bellamy teaching her how to use a gun... She saw her life all over again. She closed her eyes. It was over. She could handle delinquents, grounders, reapers... But not the current of a river.

But then, as she was giving up, her back hit a rock. She grabbed it and manage to climb on it. It was slippery but she wanted to make it. She didn't want to die. There were so many things that she hadn't done and that she needed to do. With her last strenghts, she reached the surface. The rock was not that big so she rolled up into a ball to stay on it. Her whole body was aching in pain. She was cold. The water's scream was torturing her. She wasn't going to drown but she wasn't going to survive as well.

She was craving for Bellamy's arms. He was so strong compared to her. He would have been able to swim toward the shore. He would have reached it. He would have survived. She was strong as well but not as much as he was. She started shivering. Now she was also craving for his warmth. They were partners. Together, they could move mountains. On their own... They could only move hills. Because they were so different, they were completing each other. They should have run together. Together, they would have made passed out on that thought. She was dying with Bellamy's memory in mind.

When Clarke woke up, she was lying down on a bed in the med station. Someone, probably her mother, had wrapped her in warm blankets. She could still feel pain in her ankle but it was nothing that she couldn't handle.

"Princess! You're awake!"

Clarke blinked quickly. Bellamy was sitting in a chair near her bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He looked really worried. She took his hand and pressed it softly.

"I am now."


End file.
